1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamps, especially to a lamp for a light string having an ornamental lens.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Light strings are used for decoration during celebrations, festivals and for aesthetic purposes and comprise multiple lamps. Each lamp comprises a light and a lens. The light may be a light emitting diode (LED) having a high brightness to power ratio so is cheaper and safer to operate.
Generally the lens is monotonous and not interesting to consumers. However, a lens with complex structure is difficult to remove for maintenance and difficult to produce causing the LED lamp having a lens with complex structure to be more expensive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a lamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.